Headline News - June 2004
Quality Clothiers Reopens Posted By: Malakim Article: JUNE04-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jun 02 23:25:46 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Ravenscroft of Enaj reopened its doors today after a short period of closure for renovations, the Ravenscroft family announced today. The announcement also indicated that Anabella and Drake Ravenscroft would become the new proprietors."We're quite excited at the chance to continue the tradition of excellent quality clothing from Ravenscroft's," Mister Drake Ravenscroft said in an interview. He is the nephew of Thomas Ravenscroft, the previous owner of the shop, and a recent graduate of the University of Enaj."With both of us offering our services, we are also pleased to announce that we will carry a line of both men's and women's attire," Miss Bella Ravenscroft added, the sister of Drake Ravenscroft and another recent UoE graduate. "We will also be able to provide uniforms to those organizations that require them. We can design them from scratch or work from a previous creation, providing that it is suitably functional for its purpose."The new owners of Ravenscroft of Enaj are also open to the usage of traditional cloths of other planets and heritage designs. The shop is located in Suite 101 of Commerce House, found at 139 Montevedo Street South in Grand Enaj./J. Jessie Jameson/ Councillor recovering in hospital Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 05 21:53:57 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Councillor Josh Jameson is doing much better after a lengthy battle with pneumonia, doctors at the Enaj Treatment Centre say.Jameson was admitted to hospital three weeks ago with pneumonia-like symptoms, but doctors say he will be ready to be released by tomorrow. He was transferred from a private medical facility to the hospital in Enaj earlier today.Jameson's staff says he will be ready to return to work shortly. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ IRL Race #1 Set for Castor Posted By: Gallahad Article: JUNE04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue Jun 08 20:17:07 3004 URSINIRU - The Interstellar Racing League announced today that Round One of the spaceship racing league will be held in the orbit of Castor on Sat., June 19, 3004."The IRL is designed to let anyone participate that has the money to buy and run their ship," said President Randolph Joyner of the Orion Spacial Racing Federation, the overseeing body of the IRL, at the introduction of the league last month, "And we plan to strictly regulate technical specifications to allow that to happen."IRL races will be comprised of two classes of ships racing against each other for overall position, and positioning within their respective class. Class A is open for ships lacking a faster-than-light drive and are no larger than a light freighter or yacht. Class B is open to FTL-equipped ships no smaller than a Class A light freighter or yacht.A spokesbear for Ursiniru Space Traffic Control said that they expect no serious delays caused by the race and race preparations because the course has been set up away from USTC-monitored arrival and departure vectors.The IRL press release listed contacts for registered ships that are still in need of a pilot for the race (OOC: +bbread 11/21) and also said that the league will be accepting ship entries up until three hours before the start of the race (17:00 SST). OATO Confirms Jermyn as Sec-Gen Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jun 11 22:58:06 3004 /Ynos, Sivad/ Meeting in it's sixth plenary session, the Orion Arm Council, the ruling body of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, confirmed Sir Oliver Jermyn of Sivad as the new Secretary-General of the Alliance.Jermyn, whose "shuttle diplomacy" was integral in the formation of the alliance, was unopposed in the election. He replaces the late Rev. Patricia Danvers of La Terre, who resigned when the Consortium - Sivad war broke out. Jermyn had been serving as Acting Secretary-General since the resignation./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Announces Capture of Fort Justice Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jun 11 23:21:55 3004 /Ynos, Sivad/ Fort Justice, the Kretonian dreadnought which served as a deep-space base for bounty hunters, was captured by the Royal Naval Service, the Kingdom announced in a statement to the Orion Arm Council this evening.In a statement to the assembled OATO Members, Sir Oliver Jermyn, the Sivadian representative and newly-elected Secretary-General, outlined a two-month long Sivadian operation to locate the dreadnought, on which traitor Wallace Marbury was believed to be hiding. In an effort to recover Marbury, the Royal Navy dispatched the Indefatigable to Fort Justice. Both vessels were damaged in the ensuing battle, but the Sivadian boarding party carried the day and, in exchange for parole of the crew to a neutral planet, Fort Justice surrendered. Marbury was not aboard, but is believed to have escaped in one of the many small craft that fled the station during the engagement with the Royal Navy.Jermyn also revealed that the turning point in the battle had been the launch of a Kretonian torpedo by the Indefatigable. The weapon, he said, was attached to a Sivadian torpedo and managed to cause severe damage to the enemy vessel. Despite continued questioning from the Council, Jermyn refused to reveal where the torpedo had been found, saying only that it had been recovered with the assistance of a "friendly government."Sivad, according to the statement, intends to study the Kretonian vessel, and then scuttle her. This drew criticism from several parties, most notably the Centauran Freehold, who wished to be given the opportunity to share in the studies before the eventual destruction.The Indefatigable remains on station in deep space, but is expected to return to Sivad after field repairs are complete./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Ryan escapes Sivadian custody Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 12 20:36:01 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Watcher leader Jeff Ryan is at large after escaping from jail in Enaj, where he was awaiting trial on espionage charges.SHIELD is not saying much about the escape except that Ryan apparently had outside help in the attempt, possibly from members or affiliates of The Watchers. An investigation is now underway.Sivadian ports have been shut down all over the planet, but sources admit that the chances of capturing Ryan now appear to be slim. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Moncrief Disavows Fort Justice Attack Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 12 23:19:25 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Paul Moncrief strongly disavowed any involvement in the Royal Naval Service attack on Fort Justice, and has threatened to court-martial First Space Lord Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson."This is an outrageous usurpation of the powers of the executive." said Moncrief in a statement from 10 Dorling Street, "Sivad's valuable military resources should not be squandered on chasing some bounty hunters and the ghost of Wallace Marbury." The First Councillor vociferously denied that either he or the First Lord of Admiralty, the civilian head of Sivad's military, had authorized the action.Moncrief has ordered that Admiral Matheson appear before the Conciliar Committee on Naval Affairs at its next sitting to answer for his actions and those of the fleet. Such an unauthorized act of aggression could have grave consequences, including a prison term./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Republic forges alliance with Parallax Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jun 13 11:16:13 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic faced two fairly critical problems in the wake of the war against Sivad and the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance.The first problem was the Republic's general perception as a xenophobic realm. The second problem was the limited amount of precious polydenum required to keep the Republic's cargo ships and military vessels functioning.A new partnership with the Nall-dominated Parallax may significantly alleviate both concerns.First Consul Darian Ellesmere today signed into official law an agreement that ensures affordable polydenum supplied by the Parallax and opens the door for Martian companies to trade with the Parallax. This agreement also calls for a mutual defense pact, which commits the militaries of both governments to come to the defense of the other should they come under unprovoked attack by a hostile government."It's a promising new day for the Solar Republic," Ellesmere said. "I look forward to the economic windfall this pact should produce, and I encourage even our most conservative citizens to open their minds about the alien issue: We cannot hope to thrive without being an integral part of the galactic community of worlds." New pact includes cloning tech Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jun 13 11:41:57 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Sources in Eris Hall on Mars today confirmed that one condition of the new alliance between the Parallax and the Solar Republic is the sharing of Martian cloning technology.Now that the Republic has effectively abandoned the practice of mass-producing Specialists, the technology can at least be of value to bolstering the Republic's economy and put to use by the Parallax, the source said to INN.The Parallax has embarked on a program of creating cloned warriors for the Clawed Fist Fleet, with about 50,000 such soldiers already produced. It is expected that the technology provided by the Republic may enable the Parallax to double that number and improve product reliability, as well as product controls. Apex found dead Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Jun 13 11:50:23 3004 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Ethgra Yorl, Apex of Grimlahd and leader of the government council known as the Circle, was found dead today in his home cavern in the city of Akril.The cause of death is unclear at this time, although investigators insist there are no immediate indications of trauma or foul play.The death of the Apex leaves the Circle with a divided membership of four Zangali and four Grimlahdi, and both factions have been at odds in recent months about the decision to accept Parallax oversight of the planet.It is expected that the effort to fill the vacant Circle seat will be quite fractious and contentious. If a Zangali wins the seat, then opponents of Nall rule could seek to oust the overseers. If a Grimlahdi wins the seat, then supporters of the current situation would hold sway and defend the status quo.Urthmok Habalran, an outspoken Zangali member of the Circle, lamented the death of the Apex but welcomed the opportunity for change. "Perhaps now, wiser minds prevail," he said. Fort Justice Command Responds Posted By: Vlad Article: JUNE04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jun 13 13:29:25 3004 Fort Justice Command released a statement today displaying their open distrust and dislike for the Sivadian Royal Navy as well as the planet's government."What we have witnessed in the past month has been an open declaration of aggression between the Sivadian military services and Fort Justice Command." The statement announced after it was delivered to INN headquarters via a civilian messenger service. "Without provocation, Sivadian military forces launched an attack using Kretonian-based weaponry against Fort Justice itself, the flagship for independently contracted bounty hunters throughout the known universe.""The latest announcement from the Sivadian First Councillor Paul Moncrief declares openly that the government of Sivad has little or no control over their military manuevers. If this is the case, the Sivadian Government needs to reevaluate their command structure and doctrine. What the Sivadian Navy has done is initiate hostilities against a coporation-state with the abilities to retaliate. What the Sivadian Navy has done is declare war against honest, hard working bounty hunters under Fort Justice's protection. This will not be tolerated."The statement also made clear that Sivad's recent actions are a clear threat to all independent corporations who may or may not be developing, operating, or transporting goods or services which the Sivadian Government deems a threat regardless of nuetrality or association."All free enterprises should take notice of this recent aggression." The statement suggested. "The Sivadian Government has declared war against Fort Justice and her allies. Unless Fort Justice is abandoned immediately if it is indeed still intact, we will be forced to take measures to ensure retribution is had."INN Reporting. S-G Labels Fort Justice Attack "Legal" Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jun 13 15:54:32 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ An opinion of the Solicitor-General of Sivad has labeled the attack on Fort Justice "legal" under the prevailing standards of Interstellar Law, regardless of the authorization of HM Government."Fort Justice, an armed warship bearing the flag of no star nation, was in effect outside the protections of interstellar law." said the opinion, released Friday by the Solicitor-General, Sivad's second-highest ranking Law Officer of the Crown. "As a flagless, and therefore stateless, ship, Fort Justice operated only at the sufferance of legitimate governments. The actions of the Royal Naval Service were then within the legitimate powers of His Majesty's forces to provide for the safety of the realm."While pronouncing the ultimate attack justified, the opinion was circumspect about action without Government permission, saying only that, "Such actions are generally taken only by the Crown upon ministerial advice."Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson, Bt., the First Space Lord, who ordered the assault, is expected to appear before the Conciliar Naval Affairs Committee within the next two weeks to answer for his actions./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Fort Justice Command Responds Posted By: Vlad Article: JUNE04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jun 13 16:11:07 3004 Another message was delivered just shortly to INN studios here on Antimone declaring the latest comment to arrive from Sivad as 'A clear indication of Sivad's unjust expansion of the stars and the inability to quench their thirst for conquest.'"Regardless of the supposed legality of these actions by the Sivadian military, the action itself is a grave reach into an area the Sivadian Government may not wish to explore. The latest announcement is a clear statement that independence is no longer an option for all beings. If your ship is not registered to a particular government and regardless of your own personal citizenship, Sivad's leadership has made it quite clear that you may very well be a target for attack and 'practice' by their armed forces and that these decisions are applicable within their doctrine."The message continued on stating that Sivadian citizens in the employ of Fort Justice were maimed, killed, and otherwise harmed by the attack. "It's clear that the Sivadian government is no longer concerned with their own citizenry when it comes to their expansion into the stars."The message concluded with the demand that the vessel known as Fort Justice be turned over immediately and abandoned by Sivadian forces or face consequences as yet outlined."The Sivadian Government has already declared war with a slap of their glove. It may be returned in kind." Reactor accident kills freelance engineer Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:26:48 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - A power surge from a reactor in a freighter today claimed the life of a freelance engineer on Mars.The engineer, a woman named Levee Ellone, was making calibrations to the reactor aboard the Solar Republic-registered freighter Abbandando when an imbalance in the compensation coils caused a surge.The reactor emitted fatal levels of radiation, and Ellone had not been wearing proper protective gear at the time.The accident in the berthing hangar of Hesperia's Avocet Spaceport marred a record of 83 days without a mishap. Wrong button wrong time claims life Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:32:32 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Pilot R.J. Falkner died today during a routine maintenance check aboard his courier ship, the Bishop Carew, on the landing pad at Sivad's Independence Dome spaceport.Spaceport officials indicate that Falkner was unharnessed, standing to the left of his pilot's seat, when he leaned over the seat to reach for a travel cup full of carbonated beverage. His left elbow apparently bumped the eject button on the piloting console. The pilot's chair punched upward, the cockpit roof slid back, and Falkner was flung through the air about one hundred yards.His body was found impaled on one of the support posts of the spaceport's perimeter fence. Shocking surprise for Phyrrian Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:38:08 3004 SOL STATION - A mechanoid Phyrrian named LRA-10E suffered a rather sudden deactivation today on Sol Station.The Phyrrian had spent the last few months observing activities aboard the Kuda Energy facility, and had lately become particularly curious about the process of food preparation in the kitchen of the Seahorse Cafe.This morning, during the breakfast rush, LRA-10E wandered into the kitchen, found what it apparently thought was a data access socket, and inserted its cylindrical download shunt into the socket. The socket actually fed electrical power for kitchen appliances.The Phyrrian suffered a total systemic meltdown, and the cafe's kitchen facilities fell off the main station power grid for about six hours.Discount coupons dated for expiration today will be honored tomorrow to make up for the inconvenience, cafe workers told INN. Vanguard medic killed in training exercise Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:46:08 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Caius Artorius Cicero, a medic with the Solar Republic's Vanguard military, died today during a live-fire exercise on an island in the Glacial Sea off Hesperia's coast on Mars.However, oddly enough, he wasn't shot.While scrambling along the beach, checking and triaging victims in a combat simulation, Cicero stepped on a spread of dried palm fronds. The fronds concealed a pit that had apparently been used by poachers on the island to catch the local firefur wildcat, which is prized for its lush crimson pelt.Cicero fell into the pit and became impaled on a series of angled steel spikes. Hovercar accident kills RNS lieutenant Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:53:36 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - A Royal Naval Service soldier on leave in Enaj lost control of his hovercar, crashed into a double-decker hoverbus, spun into the path of a black cab, and then flipped, slamming roof first into the west side of the Semlier Optics building.Lothan Esthore Athel, a 6th lieutenant in the RNS, died instantly when the roof compressed upon him, emergency workers told INN.The accident remains under investigation. No one inside the building suffered injury, as it was a weekend and most employees were home for the day, but an elderly woman across the street who witnessed the wreck, Myra Steelwell, had a heart attack and died within minutes. The 350-pound woman, clad in a bright pink and yellow mumu, collapsed on her white poodle, Fifi, killing the animal. Lunite politician dies Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Jun 14 01:57:44 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Former Lunite Senator Benedict Carlyle died today in Vandervere Memorial Hospital on Mars.He finally succumbed to complications to his health in the wake of the Nexus Plague.Although he was revived months ago from the coma caused by the mutated strain of the illness, Carlyle never quite fully recovered, and his condition continued to downslide. He suffered a stroke, pneumonia and, ultimately, liver failure.His records indicated that no heroic measures should be taken to revive him. His organs have been donated to local hospitals on Luna and Mars. Athena embarks on Palisade search Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 15 22:59:19 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The UKT Athena, commanded by Captain Marlan Ranix and chartered by archaeologist Stephen Sixmoon, has departed for the Tomin Nebula to hunt for the lost Kamir world of Palisade.The quest, which Sixmoon has tried to get up and running for several months, will focus almost entirely on the blue and violet nebula surrounding the dangerous world of Tomin Kora and the Odarite homeworld of Odari.The professor searches for Palisade, a world believed to have been inhabited by the Kamir before a cataclysm wrecked the planet and rendered it unreachable.It is unknown how long this search might take, but sources tell INN that the Athena had stocked for at least a month's worth of supplies. King Refuses Assent to Specialist Bill Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jun 17 18:03:35 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard of Sivad has denied the Royal Assent to the so-called "Specialist Emancipation Act", announcing his decision to veto the law to the universe in a holovised address last evening.The King, speaking in the formal royal plural, said that the act, "raises many questions about the very nature of what makes us Sivadian." While he acknowleged the "special and important role" that specialists have played in the growth of the Kingdom, he said that the act moved into an area for which both specialists and Sivadians are "ill prepared." Saying that it was "not in the best interests of our realm" to approve the act, he announced his decision to withold assent.The Royal Assent has rarely been denied bills in the history of Sivad, though it once again became a requirement of the legislative process when the Crown was restored two years ago. Explaining his apparent breach of convention, His Majesty explained that he was forced to act, "in the face of a blatant attack on the fabric of our society, forced through our Council without due consideration and circumspection, and then not adequately considered by our peers of the realm."The King's declaration is being considered by at least some pundits as a near declaration of war on the Council of Equals, lead by the controversial First Councillor Paul Moncrief. Moncrief had not even been summoned to Isherwood House prior to the announcement, a move which one Councillor labeled "a complete disregard of the required ministerial advice."The Bill has now been returned to the Council of Equals. However, there is no appeal from the King's decision, and the act will have to be completely re-passed in a new form to pass muster. 10 Dorling Street declined comment at this time, saying only that a statement would be forthcoming outlining the First Councillor's plans./Neville McNamara/ Palisade researcher escapes injury in attack Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sat Jun 19 11:11:49 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - Professor Stephen Sixmoon, who has chartered the UKT Athena for a quest to find the missing Kamir world of Palisade, avoided injury Friday night during a conflict between rival factions of the Odarite Merchants Guild.Sixmoon had come to Odari to meet with a merchant named Y'rktkl about an ancient Vollistan map. Some of Y'rktkl's rival Odarites showed up in Red's Tavern and impaled Y'rktkl with a spear before threatening Sixmoon and members of the Athena's crew.Tensions remain high among the Odarite factions, and security is being stepped up around the queens in the various hive cities in anticipation of potential escalating hostilities.The Athena, meanwhile, has departed once more for its search point in the Tomin Nebula. Tory Councillor Spotted on Tomin Kora Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 19 12:30:45 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Councillor Josh Jameson, a member of the Sivadian Council of Equals, has been seen on Tomin Kora after an absence of over a week from his conciliar duties, reliable sources have reported to SBS.Jameson, who was recently elected to the CoE in a by-election, was released from the hospital less than two weeks ago after a protracted illness. According to Council staffers, he then promptly departed Sivad for parts unknown.Tomin Kora is on the Foreign Office's list of outlaw planets, and Sivadians are strongly encouraged not to travel there. Known for it's lawlessness even before the collapse of Cabrerra Industries, Tomin Kora has decended into anarchy in the wake of the death of Majordomo Grim and the Royal Naval Service's operations which destroyed Cabrerra. Sivad maintains no Consular presence in the Tomin System, and one Foreign Service staffer said that if Jameson gets into trouble with "what passes for the law on that wretched planet," then he would be "bloody well on his own."/Neville McNamara/ Recent Data Reports Lunite Influx Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 22 02:31:08 3004 HESPERIA, MARSRecent data from the Republic Intersystem Transportation Administration shows a massive influx of Lunite travellers to the Republic's capital. Moreover, these Lunites aren't just staying for a temporary layover or vacation, the vast majority are maintaining a permanent presence in the human-dominated culture of the city and surrounding areas.This leads to some speculation on the part of Doctor Alexander Harvey, lead researcher at Vandervere Memorial Hospital, and specialist in cultural migrations. "The Lunite economy has steadily been diminishing over the past several months since the reflux Moebius shift. It makes perfect sense that the populace would migrate to the more prosperous planet of the Republic. We have afterall the shipyards and docks which provide numerous jobs," said Doctor Harvey.When asked about how this would affect the local Martian populace, Harvey had this to comment, "The so-called 'pure' humans have to get used to the idea that they live in a galaxy and even a solar system full of many cultures and species. Lunites themselves are no different from humans, they live and breathe and have children. We'll just have to adapt, as so many other societies have in the past."Linda Connor, INN Mars Killings Rock Hesperia! Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 22 02:46:39 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThis evening a number of killings have taken place in the Hesperia urban district. Strangely, these killings are not localized to a central area, but instead are spread throughout the city. One of the victims, was the recently noted Doctor Alexander Harvey.Following the release of the report on Lunite Migration, Harvey was found dead in his office, shot in the head, execution-style by what Police believe to be a military-grade handgun. Harvey's body was then draped over the desk, and his heart removed with a medical scalpel from his nearby lab. Reports from the janitorial staff who found harvey say, that in his blood, written on the wall was, "The heart of humanity will not bleed for Specialist Spawn." This leads Police to believe the killing was somehow related to Harvey's appearance in the news. There are no tangible leads, though some speculate that it may be the doing of a pro-Humanity group.ALso, two Lunite females were similarly killed in the alley behind Burrough's diner on Avocet Boulevard. Like Harvey, both females, who have yet gone unnamed, were shot in the head at point blank range by a projectile weapon. Police have no leads.On the Hesperia beaches this evening, the body of a Lunite businessman who recently opened a flower shop on the boardwalk washed up on shore. Though there were no bullet wounds, police suspect foul play as it appears Lee Oscar was strangled before being thrown into the sea. Once again, police have no leads.A sad evening in Hesperia,Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Lunite Politician Responds to Hesperia Killings Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jun 22 10:09:10 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNAIn response to the recent spree of killings in the Hesperia Urban District, prominent Lunite Politician, Mark Stone, verbally attacked Republic Law Enforcement and Leadership in an interview with INN."It is an outrage that Xenophobic, racist scum such as Keep Sol Pure and other Pro-Human factions hold such powerful sway over the Republic, that they can go around killing innocent Lunite citizens with no repurcussion. This 'no leads' business is simply a cover-up by the Ellesmere administration, to hide their ineffectiveness at dealing with this threat to intersystem, and even galactic peace. Indeed, the actions taken last night can leave no doubt, that the steps to actions on the scale of Gustav Eiger are taking place here as we speak. I for one will not allow these morally-corrupt individuals to inflict terror into the hearts of Lunite citizens. And I personally blame First Consul Ellesmere, and the Vanguard for their lack of competence in dealing with this matter," said Stone.Following this, Stone made a call to all Lunites for action: "We must make ourselves known as more than 'Specialist Scum' and 'Second Class Citizens'. We must rise above the discrimination and hate. I am rallying together a march, down Avocet Boulevard, right to Ares Plaza, and ask all loyal Lunites to join me in standing against the terror others would seek to inflict upon us. On June 30th, we will make our presence in the Republic, and we will not leave until this Administration recognizes our rights."When asked of the seemingly arbitrary date of June 30th, Stone had this to say, "June 30th is the birthday of Mike Tyson, a prominent athelete during the late 20th century, he rose against the racism that was so widespread in his country at that time to become a cultural figurehead. It is with this hallmark in mind, this figure of strength, that we will march in the face of fear. And I dare anyone to stop us."Alexander Hall - INN Luna Robbins Urges Lunite Return Posted By: Michela Article: JUNE04-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jun 22 15:13:03 3004 Rima Sirsalis, Luna-- Lunite Senator Jeri Robbins today urged Lunite citizens to leave Mars and return to Luna as soon as possible for their own safety "Mars clearly is not a safe environment for Lunite citizens right now. I am far less concerned with philosophical ideals and far more concerned with protecting the lives of innocent Lunites. Their safety can be more easily assured if our citizens remain on Luna for the time being" She also expressed concern in the economic decline and apparent lack of attachment to their home "Luna is a planet in which you should take pride and not abandon quickly. If these horrendous killings in Hesperia are being motivated by a perceived racial inferiority, you must not act in ways that would appear to validate that misconception that Lunites must descend upon Mars to feed upon its prosperity because it has none of its own. We must not allow the perception of Lunites as second class citizens by allowing the planet itself to become a distant second to Mars in prosperity. Lunites need to take pride in their home and make a lasting commitment to its strength and growth so that it will be Mars' equal in every sense. Demanding respect will cause division and bitterness. Earn respect and it shall be yours forever" Linda Petry, INN Stone: Robbins Guardian Fleet Lackey Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jun 22 15:19:09 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNAIn response to Lunite Senator Jeri Robbins' call for Lunites to remain and prosper on Luna, Mark Stone, figurehead of what is emerging to be a pro-Lunite front, had this to say:"Robbins is nothing but a Guardian Fleet lackey, and yes, I said Guardian Fleet. They changed their name, but they're still the same arrogant, morally-corrupt organization which conquered this world and left it to what is it today. Robbins call for us to remain, is just that. An order from the Fleet to remain in our place, as second-class drones for their war machine. I will have nothing of it. As far as I'm concerned, Robbins has no right to that seat on the Council. As a matter of fact, that Council has no right to even exist." - Mark StoneStone is the Governor of Sparta, a Luna Citydome on the opposite side of the planetoid from Rima Sirsalis. He has served there since the return of the Moebius shift, and was one of the few alt-Lunites to remain in this Universe.Lexie Hayes, INN Luna Republic Homeworld Security Raises Threat Level Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 22 17:15:38 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic is raising the alert status for all Vanguard personnel to its highest level, the Minister for Homeworld Security, General Bastiaan du Plessis announced today."The Solar Republic's threat level for Mars has been raised to Delta." said a spokesman for Homeworld Security, "Credible intelligence points to a specific potential threat. We have therefore placed all our forces on their highest alert status." The Republic has remained on the lower Charlie classification since the end of the war with the Sivadian Empire.In accordance with dictates from Homeworld Security, citizens are asked to avoid unecessary travel and to report any suspicious activity to Vanguard or Security personnel./INN Staff/ Quaquan Announces Interstellar Crafts Fair Posted By: Garbage Article: JUNE04-30 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Tue Jun 22 18:41:34 3004 (Four Corners) Robert Clearbrook, leader of the Quaquan Cultural Society, announced today that Quaquan will be playing host to the first Interstellar Crafts and Music Festival on July 11th, 3004. Extending an open invitation to any and all craftsmen, entertainers and musicians to attend, Clearbrook hopes that this event will foster a deeper understanding of the cultures of the worlds of the Orion Arm. "We see far too little of each other outside of what you read in the headlines," Clearbrook said, "And we hope this will be an occasion for people from all worlds, races and backgrounds to come together and share a piece of their culture with the rest of the galaxy."Anyone interested in attending should contact the Quaquan Cultural Society and request space for their use. Both the government of Quaquan as well as the QCS will be sponsoring the festival, so both table space as well as attendance at the festival itself will be free of charge.Note: See +bbpost 4/3 for details Queen may be among those lost in ocean disaster Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-31 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 22 19:38:36 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Queen Ashley may be among the victims of last night's sinking of a cruise ship during a benefit for the Rescue Aid Society, sources in the Royal Naval Rescue Service admit.Queen Ashley may have changed her schedule at the last moment to attend the celebration aboard the ship Compassion, which disappeared without a trace in the Naeco Ocean Monday. A close friend of the royal family, Earl Beauchamp, is also among the missing, as are Snowmist Shadowstalker, bondmate to the New Alhiran Imperator, and Silvereye Paintedheart, New Alhira's ambassador to OATO.RNRS vessels are searching the area where the Compassion is thought to have gone down. So far no survivors -- nor any trace of the vessel -- have been found. RNRS officials say they are hopeful but that the chances of finding any survivors in the cold Naeco Ocean dwindle with every passing hour. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Entertainment: Demarian Mambo and Klezmer Band missing Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 22 19:41:34 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - In another blow to Sivad, the Royal Naval Rescue Service has confirmed that the popular Demarian Mambo and Klezmer Band was aboard the cruise ship Compassion when it sank and is presumed lost.The band has been entertaining Sivadians with its unique blend of Demarian folk music, mambo and klezmer for over ten years. The performance Monday, a benefit for the Rescue Aid Society, was to be its last before retirement.Thousands of fans gathered in Churchill Park today to mourn the loss of the band -- almost as many as the number of citizens who gathered there to mourn the possible loss of Queen Ashley. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Vanguard Says No to Rally Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 22 20:02:37 3004 HESPERIA, MARS"Due to the current threat level of the Republic, a demonstration on Avocet Boulevard will not be permitted on June the 30th, nor is its permission forseeable in the near future. That means that any group demonstrating on Avocet Boulevard, will be performing an illegal act, and subject to arrest." said a Vanguard official today.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Stone Arrested by Vanguard Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 22 22:12:41 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNAIn a statement released by Vanguard Intelligence officials this evening, a warrant was placed for the arrest of Governor Mark Stone of Sparta, Luna on charges of Sedition against the Republic. Stone was quickly apprehended by Vanguard Operatives in Rima Sirsalis.Sources say that the Governer went peacefully, though not quietly. In response, several outspoken Lunite officials from Sparta have denounced Vanguard Intelligence as a criminally corrupt remnant of GFI. More will be reported as it becomes available.Lexie Hayes, INN Luna Consul downplays concerns Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jun 23 14:41:07 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The arrest of Mark Stone, an outspoken Lunite who recently made disparaging remarks about the Vanguard, isn't an indication of iron-fist rule in the Solar Republic. So says Darian Ellesmere, First Consul of Sol System."Governor Stone was taken into custody because we're concerned that he's a threat to himself and others," Ellesmere said. "The kind of fiery rhetoric he was throwing around sounds an awful lot like the kind I heard from the Keep Earth Pure movement about the time they set off plasma bombs on Earth."When asked how long Stone is liable to remain in custody, Ellesmere replied, "That's not something I can really say. It will be determined by the physicians tending to him. It is my hope that he will regain his senses and his freedom in short order." Senator Missing! Posted By: Fausta Article: JUNE04-36 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Jun 24 21:02:21 3004 Senator Zia Crue, the driving force behind the controversial Gala Reef platform, was reported missing this morning after her failure to attend a meeting with government officials at her Valsho offices. The Protection Division has refused to go into detail on the case at this early stage, but at least one of her body guards, Teren Yon, is also missing. Authorities are conducting an exhaustive search and claim to have several leads, however no possibilities are being ruled out at this juncture. Anyone with information pertaining to this case is urged to contact their local Protection Division offices. Coronation Ball to Go Forward Posted By: Aeolus Article: JUNE04-37 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jun 24 21:43:31 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Saying that His Majesty remains "hopeful" that Queen Ashley will be safely returned, Isherwood House announced today that the annual Coronation Day Ball would proceed as scheduled this Saturday."His Majesty fully expects that Her Majesty will, with the God's help, be returned safe and well. There are many small islands in the area of the sinking which the RNRS has not had the opportunity to search as of yet." said the Isherwood House spokesman, referring to the loss of the Queen and several other dignitaries in the sinking of the SS Compassion on Monday. King Richard has not appeared publically since the vessel's sinking.The ball celebrates the second anniversary of His Majesty's coronation in 3002. It is a white tie affair, and will be held at Isherwood House at 8:00 p.m. on Saturday, 26 June 3004./Neville McNamara/ Sivadian restaurant for sale Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jun 26 21:10:40 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Just six months after opening, Schooner's Restaurant on Sanjuni in Greater Enaj is on the auction block.The restaurant wowed critics and became a gathering place for the great and the good of Sivad. But despite these advantages, the restaurant has been a huge money-losing venture for its owners.The owners say they are looking for buyers or a consortium of buyers with experience in the restaurant industry who can turn the restaurant into a profitable operation. Otherwise, they say, Schooner's may have to close. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ First Annual Drunken Monkey Competition Posted By: Fausta Article: JUNE04-39 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Jun 28 17:59:39 3004 (Valsho) The CRE department of Valsho announced the First Annual Drunken Monkey Competition to be held this evening. "The Drunken Monkey arises from a desire to promote community spirit and provide an amusing yet challenging competition by which contestants can test their agility and coordination under increasingly difficult conditions," says Euse Ben, spokesperson for the Department of Community Recreation and Entertainment. When asked about the potential for the mandatory consumption of alcohol between events by the contestants to cause civil disruption, Ben assured the community that there would be steps taken to keep things all in "good, clean fun." The late announcement of this event has raised some questions about the efficiency of its planning. However, it was explained that extensive "quality control" tests for the products and gear involved resulted in an unavoidable delay in the release to the media. Protesters against the Gala Reef platform project have angrily claimed that this is a blatant and shallow attempt to draw attention away from the current critical issues.However, the kegs are already set up in the Valsho Valley and the appropriate hats have been delivered. Crowds are already gathering for the opening ceremonies. Athena believed destroyed Posted By: Brody Article: JUNE04-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Jun 28 20:18:03 3004 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - The UKT Athena, while on a mission in the Tomin Nebula to track down the lost Kamir world of Palisade, has been lost.According to the crew of the Odarite Merchant Guild freighter A'kfrtr, the Athena somehow became locked on a course that took her in an arc around the star, Tomin. The Athena apparently didn't survive a single orbit of the star.It remains a mystery why the Athena plotted a course so close to the star. Lunites Gather on Avocet Despite Vanguard Warning Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jun 29 15:19:55 3004 HESPERIA, MARSOne day prior to the arrested Lunite Senator Mark Stone's planned pro-Lunite rally, which was cancelled due to the heightened Republic threat level, Lunite immigrants from Hesperia and its surrounding regions have begun gathering on Avocet Boulevard. This comes despite a warning late last week by Vanguard officials, that a gathering would be illegal, and its participants subject to arrests."Let the Fleet come an' arrest us, I'm a hard workin' citizen, I just want my rights like every other purebreed thatI work with," said one Lunite who chose to remain unnamed, but did reveal that they worked at Prometheus Industries.So far, no arrests have been made.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars RNS announces destruction of Fort Justice Posted By: Plymouth Article: JUNE04-42 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jun 29 21:24:48 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Admiralty announced today the destruction of Fort Justice, a Kretonian dreadnought previously used as a base for a group of interstellar bounty hunters.Naval Intelligence officers had been combing the base for technical information, but it is less than clear whether they found anything of value. Sources inside the Admiralty speaking on condition of anonimity said the ship had been a bit of a disappointment in intelligence circles but would not elaborate.The ship was destroyed at 9:23 p.m. Sivadian Mean Time, blown up by charges laid by Naval Intelligence demolitions experts. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Lunite Crowd Continues to Grow Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-43 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jun 30 12:23:35 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThe cancellation of the Lunite gathering planned for today by the Vanguard, has seemingly been no deterent to Lunites angry with their perceived second-class citizen status. The crowd has now grown into seemingly the thousands, and though presently docile, a contingent of Vanguard marines are bordering the mass of Lunites, who occupy the broad expanse of the pedestrian walk on Avocet Boulevard. Still, no arrests have been made.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Lunites Riot - Vanguard Opens Fire Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jun 30 21:16:00 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThings are in chaos on Avocet Boulevard. The Lunites gathered there have begun to riot, and in response the Vanguard has launched tear gas cannisters into the crowd. Molotov cocktails and fistfights are ensuing all over the promenade and we've just recieved reports of Vanguard troops opening fire into the rioters. More information will be reported as it becomes available.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Massacre in Hesperia Streets Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jun 30 22:25:38 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThe Lunite riot has ended with civilian casualties in the hundreds. Early reports indicate that Vanguard troops opened fire after losing control of the crowd, and things quickly escalated into a bloody fiasco. Vanguard officials refused to comment on the situation, though sources within the Ellesmere administration are calling it an 'unfortuante accident'.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Lunite City Declares Independence Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jun 30 22:37:57 3004 SPARTA, LUNAIn response to the massacre of Lunite citizens in Hesperia, and what Spartan citizens are calling the 'illegal' arrest of Governor Mark Stone, the city of Sparta declared independence from the Solar Republic this evening. Spartan citizens stormed the local Vanguard garrison and took control of the spaceport, and Lieutenant Governor Claudia Prose has taken control of the government, exiling all Republic officials.Samantha Sheperd, INN Luna Rima Sirsalis Follows Sparta Posted By: Danish Article: JUNE04-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jun 30 22:52:09 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNARima Sirsalis has followed Sparta's initiative and declared independence from the Solar Republic. However, the interrim Lunite government has not been able to take over complete control of the city, as the dominant Vanguard Center is still under military control, holding out against the unorganized Lunite mob trying to overcome its defenses.Alex Hoth, INN Luna East India Tea Gets New Owner Posted By: Michela Article: JUNE04-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jun 30 23:18:18 3004 Real estate conglomerate Ikeopo Trading Company announced at the end of the business day Monday that a deal had been finalized making Ikeopo Trading Company (ITC - SSEI) the majority shareholder of floundering East Enaj Tea (EET - SSEI). Two consecutive quarters with severely lower than expected earnings combined with speculation about the implications of the Specialist Emancipation Act earlier this month fueled many stock owners, including the former board chairman and vice chairman Sirs Reginald and Wilbur Bates, to dump their shares on the common market. Ikeopo Trading was more than willing to buy, citing a respectable market share and brand recognition, especially with Sivadian Breakfast and Endeeling teas. ITC's private trade with Sir Reginald Bates and approval from the Ministry of Trade early Monday sealed the necessary 51 ownership needed for complete control of the company An ITC spokesman said that it intends to make use of in-house resources such as its new superfreighter the SVD Hyperion to lower East Enaj Tea's overhead and cut freight handling costs Ikeopo Trading Company's majority owner and CEO, Brian DelMarenno, was unavailable for comment. Category:News